<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nice To Meet Ya by MissAwesome87</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172256">Nice To Meet Ya</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAwesome87/pseuds/MissAwesome87'>MissAwesome87</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV), Swan Queen fandom - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F, Hook-Up, Repeated one night stands, Secret Identity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAwesome87/pseuds/MissAwesome87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina continued to run into this beautiful but secretive woman, who always vanished the morning after.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This will be a very brief thing. Inspired by this <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k7jeYJA9bgY">Song</a>. Let me know your thoughts and have fun!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had started a few months ago at the bar Regina sometimes frequented with a bunch of friends and colleagues from her law firm. <br/>The blonde woman had approached her at the bar. Dressed in a pantsuit, blonde hair falling down in waves, she was simply magnificent. <br/>They had started talking animatedly, and Regina had noticed how the blonde woman’s eyes lingered more often than not on her lips. </p><p>The woman’s name was Emma, and she worked somewhere downtown. They ended up at Regina’s house, hooking up. </p><p>When Regina woke up the next morning, Emma was gone. She did feel a bit disappointed, even though no plans or promises were made. They didn’t even exchange numbers. <br/>So she brushed it off as an experience, a very pleasant one. But she made peace with the fact that she might never see Emma again. </p><p>Two weeks later, Regina ran into Emma again at the same bar. Somehow it wasn’t awkward at all. They both chuckled, and Emma raised her hand and ordered them something to drink. </p><p>“So you left…” Regina stated the obvious. </p><p>Emma grinned briefly into her gin tonic but eventually nodded. </p><p>“I did. You slept so peacefully.” </p><p>Regina snorted, rolling her eyes very elegantly. </p><p>“You know, that whole night was a very unlike thing for me. I usually never invite a stranger into my home, to...to… how did you put it -” </p><p>“ - Fuck you senseless against the headboard. Which I did, if I recall correctly.” <br/>Mischief sparkled in Emma’s eyes, and if Regina wasn’t so taken aback by the blonde’s bluntness, she’d shoot right back. </p><p>Clearing her throat, Regina straightened her back, raising her chin lightly. </p><p>“However, now that we seem to run into one another more frequently here, I’d just like to know - what’s your angle?” </p><p>This seemed to surprise Emma, because she looked briefly unsure as she twisted her hands together. </p><p>“Well, I’m not one for sharing too many things about myself. Also, why complicate things with nonsense?” </p><p>Regina quirked her eyebrows as she looked at Emma. </p><p>“Ah, so basic information is nonsense?” </p><p><br/>Emma shook her head, leaning forward. </p><p>“No, but I’m a ‘moment’ kinda girl. I like treasuring the moment. So if too much info gets into the mix, that will eventually tarnish the moment.” </p><p>Regina had never heard anyone talk like that, and it intrigued her. </p><p>They ended up in bed again. They always did. And every single time, Emma just vanished. </p><p>But nothing felt shallow about their encounters. Each and every time Regina felt closer and closer to Emma. </p><p>Sometimes their sex was incredibly animalistic and Regina would wake up with aching bones and bite marks all over her. But other times, they did it very slow and sensual. Especially after those nights, Regina would wake up with an aching somewhere else entirely. <br/>And with a note on her bedside table. “Have a good day ;)”  </p><p>Regina felt alright with this...Whatever it was? It didn’t count for a one night stand anymore. </p><p>For months they danced like this. And Regina still didn’t know anything about Emma, except for her first name and a vague location where she worked. </p><p><br/>---</p><p>One morning she woke up, her body spent and still pleasantly sore. She slowly got out of bed and started cleaning the mess they made last night. Suddenly something fell to the ground as she fluffed up a pillow. Regina bent down and picked up a phone from the carpet. </p><p>It wasn’t her phone, that much Regina knew. She pressed a small button on the side, and the screen lit up. A small boy, with a toothy grin and brown locks, grinned in the background picture. Regina swallowed drily. She couldn’t unlock the phone because of the passcode. This was Emma’s phone. </p><p>She eventually decided to take a shower first and then worry about the phone later. </p><p>After a hearty breakfast and strong coffee, Regina took the phone from the counter next to her. She turned the screen on, and her thumb tapped at the ‘emergency contacts’. Three names were listed, and next to them were phone numbers.  </p><p>She wrote the number of ‘Ruby Lucas’ on a piece of paper and dialled it with her phone. </p><p>“Ruby Lucas speaking!” <br/>“Hello, this is Miss Mills. Emma left her phone at my place, and I was wondering how I could reach her?” </p><p>A moment of silence followed, and Regina furrowed her brow. </p><p>“Uh...Okay, um...You could drop it off at the 5th precinct. I’m currently not in town.” </p><p>5th precinct. Of course, downtown. </p><p>“Do you happen to know when she’ll be there? I’d hate to just leave it there without Emma knowing.”</p><p>“I know that Henry slept at MM’s yesterday, so I’m guessing she’s on the morning shift.” </p><p>“Thank you Miss Lucas. Have a good day.” </p><p>So she learned a great deal about Emma in the last five minutes. She had a son and she worked at the police station.</p><p>---</p><p>Regina had spent the last five minutes pacing the sidewalk across the precinct. What would happen if she entered the building and ran into Emma? Would she be livid because Regina learned where she worked? </p><p>Drawing a deep breath in, Regina eventually entered the building. A friendly woman greeted her at the reception. </p><p>“I’d like to talk to Emma.”</p><p>"You mean Emma Swan?"</p><p>Regina swallowed, her fingers squeezing the phone softly.</p><p>"Is there another Emma working here?"</p><p>The other woman chuckled.</p><p>"She left her phone at my pl - office and I just want to give it back." Regina rushed to answer.</p><p>The receptionist nodded. </p><p>“One moment, please,” she smiled and picked up the phone next to her. </p><p>Regina’s eyes roamed the entrance hall, and she swallowed nervously. </p><p>“Emma is on the second floor,” the receptionist announced, pointing to the staircase across the hall. </p><p>Regina gave her thanks and walked towards the staircase. </p><p>---</p><p>She entered the second floor and saw Emma rushing towards her. </p><p>“I’m so sorry for the inconvenience,” the blonde blurted out, blushing. </p><p>Regina laughed quietly as she retrieved Emma’s phone from her purse.<br/>“No problem, I called Ruby Lucas and she told me where you work.”</p><p>Emma took the phone and started to fidget. </p><p>“Thanks for bringing it by. I slept too long this morning and was in a hurry.” </p><p>They stared in silence at one another, both unsure what to say or do next. </p><p>Regina cleared her throat. “Well, I should get going.”</p><p>She slowly turned towards the exit, her heart beating rapidly. </p><p>“Regina, wait -” </p><p>She stopped and looked back. </p><p>“We could… I don’t know… have dinner? I’d like to thank you properly.” </p><p>A small smile graced Regina’s lips as she nodded. </p><p>“I’d like that.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was finally able to update this one and well, I left it pretty open. Let me know your thoughts and maybe, if the responses point that way, I'll continue.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina sat nervously in the greek restaurant, nursing a water bottle on the bar as she waited for Emma to arrive. Her hands felt clammy and she hated it! Regina never grew nervous so easily; she was a tough attorney, facing vile and cold-blooded people in her job. But Emma Swan managed to make her heart race. She took another sip of her water, turning towards the door, when she saw Emma entering the establishment. </p><p> </p><p>The blonde wore a red dress, hugging her at all the right places, and Regina felt her heart rate quicken at the sight. <br/>Emma’s eyes caught her and she started to smile, waving briefly as the waiter took her coat. <br/>Regina left the bar, straightening her back, and she walked with confident strides towards their table. <br/>Her stomach twisted with nerves and anticipation. She actually forbade herself from hoping and wishing that more would come from this ‘date’, but hope was an insistent little thing. </p><p> </p><p>“Regina,” Emma smiled, sitting down. “It’s good seeing you. You look lovely.” </p><p> </p><p>Regina couldn’t catch the small smile spreading across her lips.</p><p>“Thank you, Emma. You clean up nicely as well.” </p><p> </p><p>Emma grinned at that, nodding her head in thanks. <br/>A waiter stopped by, handing them the menu as they ordered wine. </p><p>“So…” Emma started. “Thanks for agreeing to this. And thanks again for the whole phone thing.” </p><p> </p><p>Regina cleared her throat as she tried her best to be just casual about the whole situation.<br/>“No problem, it’s your phone after all,” she said, playing with a napkin. </p><p>“I wondered though,” Regina tread carefully. “Is this a booty call in combination with dinner?” </p><p>Emma blushed at this, swallowing nervously. </p><p>“No, of course not. I took some time to think, and I’ve been treating you and this whole thing rather disrespectfully.” </p><p> </p><p>Regina’s eyebrows rose at that - she was stunned into silence.</p><p>“We’re way past calling this multiple one-night stands, and I don’t think I should treat you like this, because I’m scared.” </p><p> </p><p>“Scared of what?”</p><p>“Scared of being attached to someone, of emotions...commitment.” </p><p> </p><p>Regina cleared her throat, reaching across the table to place her hand on Emma’s.</p><p>“I think we all are scared of this...but I think it’s up to everyone individually how to deal with this fear or rather handle it.” </p><p>Emma looked between their joined hands and Regina’s eyes, nervously licking her lips. The waiter suddenly cleared his throat, serving their drinks. </p><p>After he had left, Emma looked Regina straight in the eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m Emma Swan, NYPD detective and mother of a 6-year-old boy named Henry. And this is my number and address.”</p><p>She slid a note across the table, towards Regina.  </p><p>Regina picked it up and, after glancing at it, she put it into her purse. </p><p> </p><p>“So if you’re a mother, does that mean you’re married or perhaps in a relationship?” </p><p>Emma’s eyes widened and she shook her head quickly. <br/>“God no, I’ve ditched that ass a very long time ago. I’m not seeing anyone.” </p><p>Regina released a small breath in relief. </p><p> </p><p>“How would you like us to proceed from here on out?” </p><p>“Well, we could do stuff that doesn’t involve a bed or being naked. Like, dating stuff.” </p><p>Regina chuckled at Emma’s awkwardness. She sipped her wine and nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re aware that sex doesn’t necessarily need to be in a bed or naked?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma rolled her eyes, but smiled after and winked. </p><p>“I know, but I wanted to signal that I want to do more things with you than just fuck.”</p><p>Regina laughed quietly, her fingers drawing small patterns on Emma’s hand. Suddenly she felt so loose and relaxed. </p><p> </p><p>“I know, I’m just messing with you,” she winked. “I would like that, Emma. With care and understanding.” </p><p>Emma sighed in relief, taking a big gulp of wine. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m a package deal, though. So if you rather not -...” </p><p>“No, that’s not an issue for me. I’m looking forward to meeting young Henry, should you decide to introduce me to him.” </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Dinner was a success. They had a delicious meal and a great talk. </p><p>“So, are we texting ooor?” </p><p>Regina smiled as she waved for a taxi. </p><p>“That, or you could join me for a coffee at my place?” </p><p>Emma saw the mischief sparkle in Regina’s eyes and nodded enthusiastically. </p><p> </p><p>They arrived at Regina’s house and the brunette felt suddenly nervous again. She quickly walked towards the kitchen, starting to prepare coffee. </p><p>Emma trailed after her, suddenly looking nervously around. <br/>Usually they’d appear here and start instantly making out, going for the bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>This time was different. Regina made coffee and Emma sat down on a stool by the counter. </p><p>Then they started talking, over a pot of coffee. </p><p>Regina glanced at the clock and started laughing. Emma halted mid-sentence. <br/>“What is it?” </p><p>“It’s almost 3 am. We basically talked the night through.” </p><p>Emma looked at her watch and chuckled while taking a sip of her coffee after.</p><p>“This is definitely a first for me,” she said. </p><p> </p><p>Regina continued to smile at Emma, idly playing with her cup. The blonde raised her gaze, returning the suddenly heated gaze. <br/>The brunette leaned over the remaining space and kissed Emma. <br/>She kissed her back, innocently and slowly, as if this was their first kiss. </p><p>Regina eventually got up and closed in, pinning Emma against the counter. The kiss turned passionate and hot, when suddenly two hands pushed Regina carefully back. </p><p>“As much as I want to sleep with you right now, I don’t think I should. This thing started with sex and now that we moved onto more, I don’t want to start with sex again. Does that make sense?” </p><p>Regina had difficulty calming her racing heart, but she understood Emma’s reasons. </p><p>“I understand perfectly,” she whispered, kissing Emma’s cheek. “You’re simply irresistible.” </p><p>Emma chuckled. “We can still make out though.” </p><p>That earned her a pointed look from Regina. “You really believe we can stick to only making out?” </p><p>Emma laughed and nodded, “Probably not. I should get going, I need to pick up Henry in the early morning.” </p><p>“Come, I’ll bring you to the door,.” Regina stood and took Emma by the hand. </p><p>They kissed long and slow while Emma held with one hand onto the door. </p><p>“See you soon, yeah?” </p><p>Regina smiled, wiping with her finger at Emma’s mouth. </p><p>“I’m looking forward to it, Emma.” </p><p>Regina leaned against the door after Emma had left. She smiled to herself. How things had taken a turn. </p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>